Collapsible structures are known in prior art. Such collapsible structures are commonly incorporated into items such as collapsible infant playpens, children playhouses, tents, pavilions, shelters, sun shields, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,910 discloses a collapsible structure having a base panel that includes separate first and second sides, a foldable frame member having a folded and an unfolded orientation, and a fabric material covering portions of the frame member to form the base panel when the frame member is in the unfolded orientation. The structure also includes first and second loops, each loop having a foldable frame member having a folded and an unfolded orientation. The first side of the base panel is coupled to the first loop, and the second side of the base panel is coupled to the second loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,338 discloses a collapsible structure including a first vertical panel, a second vertical panel, and a member connecting the first and second vertical panels. The first vertical panel has a top edge and a foldable frame member having a folded and an unfolded orientation. A fabric material covers portions of the frame member to form the first panel when the frame member is in the unfolded orientation.
The second vertical panel has a top edge and a foldable frame member having a folded and an unfolded orientation. A fabric material covers portions of the frame member of the second panel to form the second panel when the frame member of the second panel is in the unfolded orientation.
The connecting member has opposing edges that are coupled to the top edges of the first and second panels in a manner such that the first and second panels are positioned spaced from each other. The connecting member includes means for supporting the first and second panels in an upright position that is parallel to each other. Each of the frame members of the first and second panels is twisted and folded to form a plurality of concentric rings when the frame member is in the folded orientation.
However, the frame members of these collapsible structures are rigidly connected to one another rendering these collapsible structures difficult to twist and fold into a compact configuration for easy storage.